Nyotalia International Academy
by Starstrike107
Summary: Alice Kirkland finds herself in a heap full of trouble when the rivalry between the Lone Wildflowers and Lightningbolt get out of hand. "Hold it, that wasn't part of the deal!" Fem!USUK/UKUS. Fem!Gerita. Fem!Korjap. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for this, but this was a plot bunny worthy of its name. USUK, Gerita, Franada, and Korjap anyone? The characters have the same appearance as the Nyotalia gang, but I'm not sure that I'll be able to stick to their personalities.**

**Feliciana: North Italy  
>Alice: England<br>Sakura: Japan  
>Amelia: America<br>Louise: Germany  
>Im Soo Jin: South Korea<strong>

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Well, you all are just a bunch of meanies!" shouted Feliciana. She shook a threatening fist at the retreating group of three and fixed her ponytail meticulously.

Alice closed her emerald eyes and sighed," So, it's Lightningbolt stirring up trouble again?"

Feliciana nodded and growled," Stupid bullies… I bet they don't even enjoy pasta…"

Sakura nodded and added," I agree that what they had done was truly terrible, but I'm sure they had a good reason."

Alice glanced side-ways at the timid female and replied with a groan," Yeah, that reason being that they feel good inflicting pain on others." She starting walking down the empty, white corridor and twisted the knob of a door. Alice walked in, but raised a thick eyebrow at Feliciana and Sakura.

Sakura smiled and followed Alice, but her eyes appeared tired.

Feliciana muttered something about pasta and extracurricular activities, but followed the other two without much complaint.

Alice's eyes widened as the new grand piano stood idle in front of her. She gulped and whispered," As much as I hate the gits at Nyotalia International Academy, I must admit that the music room is breath-taking."

Sakura nodded, as did Feliciana.

It had been at least a decade since the academy had replaced the old, gritty-sounding piano. To say that the members of Lone Wildflower were excited would be an understatement.

Feliciana cheered with squinted eyes and jumped on the black seat of the piano. She rummaged through her tan bookbag and pulled out familiar sheet music.

Sakura took her place beside Feliciana at the seat of the grand piano and scanned the sheet with a bright grin. The grin was faded to a light smile, but pleasure was still evident on her face.

Alice's lips tugged slightly upward as she pulled out an orange notebook from her lime bag. "We haven't done this song in forever," she commented.

Feliciana chuckled and played the opening notes as Sakura stepped gracefully on the pedals.

**(Just be Friends – Vocaloids)**

_Feliciana and Sakura:__**  
><strong>_**Just be friends**

_Alice:  
><em>**All we have to do is just be friends**

_**Feliciana and Sakura:  
><strong>_**Just be friends**

_Alice:  
><em>**It's time to say goodbye**

_Feliciana and Sakura:_  
><strong>Just be friends<strong>

_Alice:_  
><strong>All we have to do is just be friends<strong>

_Feliciana and Sakura:_  
><strong>Just be friends… Just be friends…<strong>

_Alice:  
><em>**I remembered early yesterday morning  
>Why do I feel as if I'm gathering pieces of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers<br>I wonder if we wanted to do these kind of things  
>I already knew inside my heart<br>That the most painful choice would be the best  
>my self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats<br>I wonder when we can talk  
>In this slowly decaying world<br>A path for my struggling self  
>I carve in your colorless smile<br>I pulled off the plug**

_Alice, Feliciana, and Sakura:  
><em>**I shouted until my voice was dry  
>The echo reverberates in the empty air<br>Although there was nothing left  
>After all the chains were removed<br>Fate that allowed us to meet  
>The darkness interrupts countless and relentless times<br>"So this is how it is…." I murmured  
>Somebody's tears flow down dry cheeks<strong>

_Feliciana and Sakura:  
><em>**All we gotta do is just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye, just be friends<br>All we gotta do is just be friends  
>Just be friends…. Just be friends….<strong>

_Alice:  
><em>**I realized at yesterday's quiet night  
>That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves<br>It won't bloom back to its original form  
>The small death on top of my hands<br>Our time is frozen still  
>I remembered the season when we first met<br>And your sweetly smiling face  
>I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got<br>Our hearts are made of thorns**

_Sakura:  
><em>**Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship  
>I sadly can't change my heart<br>I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you  
>But I have to say it<strong>

_Alice, Feliciana, and Sakura:  
><em>**The rain that pours down in my heart  
>Dazes and terrified, even my vision is blurry<br>I anticipated the pain  
>But my body could not move<br>Fate that connected us  
>Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life<br>Goodbye my love, this is the end  
>Now we look go on without looking back<strong>

_Alice:  
><em>**Once more, once more  
>If my wish can come true<br>I want to be reborn many times  
>I'll go and meet you from that day<strong>

_Alice, Feliciana, and Sakura:  
><em>**I shouted until my voice was dry  
>The echo reverberates in the empty air<br>Although there was nothing left  
>Even after the chains were removed<br>Fate that connected us  
>Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life<br>Goodbye my love, this is the end  
>Now we both look go on without looking back<strong>

_Alice:  
><em>**This is the end**

_Feliciana and Sakura:  
><em>**Just be friends  
>All we gotta do is just be friends<br>Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends , just be friends, it's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends, just be friends, all we gotta do  
>Just be friends, just be friends. It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends, all we gotta do  
>Just be friends, it's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends…**

Feliciana ended the song with the last ending notes and Sakura stopped the pedals.

A blissful silence came over the Lone Wildflowers before Feliciana blurted," Ve ~ let's go get pasta!" She grinned and stood up abruptly.

Sakura stood up also and took Feliciana's hand. She turned towards Alice and asked," Are you coming too, Alice?"

Alice nodded as she placed her orange notebook back into her bag. "Very well. It's much better than being interrogated by the school officials why we stayed after hours."

The three girls quickly left the room and locked the door silently.

Unbeknownst to the three females, Lightningbolt was listening in the air ducts the entire time.

Amelia closed her eyes and smirked. "So, the nerds are into that kind of music?" She pulled out a tape recorder out of her jacket pocket and finished," It'd be a shame if… that were revealed."

Im Soo Jin and Louise stared at Amelia, concerned.

It was no secret that Lightningbolt and the Lone Wildflowers had a strong rivalry. No one knows how it had originated, but the school definitely got a good kick out of it every time a debate rose up.

Louise tapped on Amelia's shoulder gently and frowned. She attempted to cross her arms and shouted," Yeah, that's nice, but HOW IN THE WORLD OF POTATOES ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS VENT?"

Im Soo Jin broke out into hysterical laughter, clutching her hips, while Amelia blinked a few times.

Amelia looked at her surroundings and couldn't recognize a possible exit. She breathed and sighed," Well, shit."

**In this fanfic, Korea won't have the tendency to grab breasts because…. Well Korea is female in this one and I don't want to offend anyone. In case you're wondering;**

**Lightningbolt:  
>Amelia<br>Im Soo Jin  
>Louise<strong>

**Lone Wildflowers:  
>Alice<br>Sakura  
>Feleciana<strong>


	2. Irritation

"Feliciana, where the hell have you been!" screeched Lovino. He appeared to be out of breath and panting, an angered expression set on his red face.

Feliciana simply smiled and replied," Lone Wildflowers and I were rehearsing a song we haven't done in a long time!" Before Lovino could react, she clutched everyone's hand at one and cheered," Ve! Let's get pasta now!" Feliciana skipped outdoors, into the chilly night.

Lovino gave a pointed look at his sister and growled," Next time, the family would prefer you to be home _before _eight o' clock at night." He waved Feliciana's hand away and pointed at his gray watch.

Feliciana paused skipping before she looked up at the sky. It was pitch black. "Ack! I'm sorry, everyone, but we can't get pasta today." She seemed as if she were near tears because of the mere fact.

Alice and Sakura sweatdropped at their friend before replying simultaneously," It's alright, Feliciana." Of course, with any close group of friends who said the same thing at the same time, Alice and Sakura shared a light fist-bump before turning back to the other member of the Lone Wildflowers.

Feliciana giggled and started dragging Lovino away from the group. She waved back and shouted," Bye, everyone!"

Faintly, Alice could hear Lovino's protests at being dragged.

Sakura and Alice stared after them for a moment before breaking out into spontaneous laughter.

Alice looked at Sakura before saying," Hey, you were supposed to teach me more about your culture today, weren't you?"

Sakura froze in confusion before the realization smacked her like a wave of ice cold water. "Oh, I'm sorry. Alice-chan! I must have forgotten! I'll be sure to teach you-."

The frantic girl was interrupted when Alice gave a hearty chuckle and replied," It's okay, Sakura. You can teach me whenever you have free time!"

The two females smiled at each other for a moment before remembering something. "Wait, how do we get home?" questioned both Sakura and Alice simultaneously.

Their expressions were filled with terror before Alice blurted," I am _not _going to explain to the teachers why we're here this late!"

Sakura replied," Well, neither am I!"

The two girls had a stare-down before they were interrupted by two people they would have rather not seen at the moment. They gasped and took in the sight before them. "Lightningbolt!"

Amelia's ocean eyes sparked for a moment before she asked dully," Is it just me or did that sound like something from Pokemon?"

Sakura shyly nodded and squeaked," Hai. I believe that Ash and the rest of the cast said it when someone arrived unexpectantly."

Amelia nodded absent-mindedly and planted a smirk on her face. "So, I never knew you were the type to write those really gushy songs, dude." She rested her baseball bat on her shoulder.

Alice faced her with a stoic look and replied slyly," And I never knew you were one to spy."

Im Soo Jin chuckled at Amelia's horrified expression and cackled," Oh, I hope you have a _burn _heal, Amelia!"

Sakura, with her extensive knowledge of Pokemon, added," Maybe a full restore would be needed?"

Im Soo Jin and Sakura giggled at Amelia's betrayed face and Alice's emotionless poker face, but their giggles turned bitter as soon as they noticed the other laughing also.

Amelia put a hand over her heart in mock shock and shouted," Soo Jin, you completely betrayed me! Why?" She fake-cried and slumped to the ground.

Everyone sweatdropped at Amelia's over-reaction while Im Soo Jin responded quietly," You know, you didn't have to over-react at that…"

"Kirkland, Im, Jones, Honda, turn around _right this second!"_

Everyone's expressions turned to one of complete horror as they recognized the voice. They slowly, hesitantly turned their heads to the voice and saw Ms. Moore, a history teacher known to be a complete hard-ass. Amelia squeaked and instantly stood up.

Ms. Moore tightened her ponytail and smoothed her long, lavender dress before continuing sternly," Do you children have _any _idea what could have happened to you guys when you're outside here?" She closed her emerald eyes before saying dramatically," Why, I'd have correct sense if I gave you all a week's worth of detention right now!"

In Nyotalia International Academy, a straight A student receiving a detention was a huge deal. A detention automatically goes into the permanent record, hurting the chances of gaining entrance into a decent college.

Yup, the system was complete bullshit.

Alice and Sakura's eyes widened before they sputtered," Please don't do that ma'am! Isn't there an alternative punishment to this problem?"

While Alice and Sakura were panicking, Amelia and Im Soo Jin shrugged, as they already have had their fair share of detentions.

Ms. Moore's outrageously thin eyebrows shot up when she noticed the huge difference in reaction. "Ah, so you four are part of Lightningbolt and Lone Wildflowers. How exciting…" She pondered over this new information for a moment while the four females waited in anticipation.

Ms. Moore raised a finger and snapped it. "Ah, I know! I'll let you four go without a mark on your permanent records…"

Sakura and Alice felt a bright surge of hope before Ms. Moore popped their bubble of relief.

"… Only on the condition that your groups create a decent song by the end of the school year," Ms. Moore finished slyly. "I'll be looking forward to the song, as May 25th is the due date. Is that clear?"

Before anyone could answer, Im Soo Jin raised a salute and answered," Of course! Music originated in South Korea, daze!" The other three girls turned to discreetly glare at the excited female.

Ms. Moore nodded, slightly annoyed at Im Soo Jin's comment about origin. "Good. Now run along before I find you again." She gave them one last dirty look before walking away to her tiny, white car.

When the teacher was out of earshot, Amelia smacked Im Soo Jin lightly on the head. "Dude, you just doomed us to create a prissy song with the Lone Wildflowers! That was _totally _unheroic man!" she lectured.

Im Soo Jin glared at Amelia before retorting," Well, did ya want to have detention with Mrs. Shuuman again? She most certainly did not have Korean spirit!"

Mrs. Shuuman was the detention teacher at the school, who was notorious for her ridiculously strict rules. For example, Im Soo Jin was caught humming the Korean national anthem. Mrs. Shuuman stuck three more detentions on the Korean girl.

As Lightningbolt bickered, Alice and Sakura appeared to have mixed feelings about the current situation. Part of Lightningbolt had saved them from a bad mark, but now they were stuck creating a song with them.

Alice assessed the situation swiftly before her face paled considerably and sweat dripped out down her forehead. She started trembling before whispering," Oh my…."

Sakura put a cool hand on her friend's shoulder and Amelia snickered.

"What? Was the threat of detention too much for you to handle?" teased Amelia.

Im Soo Jin caught on and crumbled to the sidewalk in despair.

"What the hell are we going to tell the rest of the group?" they asked simultaneously.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Feliciana was stressing over her math homework, as usual. She bit the eraser of the long pencil and muttered," x=u+3 divided by 5 multiplied by 56 +x – WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL HOMEWORK, YOU MAKE NO SENSE!" She threw the pencil at the wall forcefully before Lovino came in the room, carrying her blue smartphone.

"Hey, Feli, your friends want to – SON OF A FUCK!" Lovino examined the damage; small chips of paint had shattered and the pencil had left a small, hardly noticeable dent in the beige wall. He sighed and handed the phone to Feliciana. "_Idiota_, just text your friends back." He stomped out of the room and shut the door tightly.

Feliciana gave a dirty look at her pages of homework and looked at her friends' recent messages.

_Japanese Blossom: Hey Feliciana-chan! Alice-chan and I have big news to tell you._

Feliciana smiled fondly. She enjoyed getting news from her friends, no matter good or bad. Her thumbs twiddled in the air as she composed the next text in her mind.

_Pasta n' Pizza: Ve! What's the news?_

Suddenly, a sinking feeling formed in Feliciana's stomach even before the next text arrived.

_Eyebrows: Oh, just the fact that THOSE DAMN HACKERS KEEP CHANGING MY NAME TO THIS!_

_Japanese Blossom: We have to work together with Lightningbolt to create a song by the end of the year._

Feliciana froze. 'Did I read that correctly?' she thought. She rechecked the text. Yup, it was correctly read.

Suddenly, Feliciana broke out into a fit of cackles. Surely, this had to be a sick joke, right? She continued cackling until she realized that Sakura and Alice would _never _joke about a serious matter.

A poker face remained on Feliciana's face before it turned into a dark scowl. One amber eye twitched. Once. Twice.

_Eyebrows: Are you okay, Feli?_

Unknown to the two other girls, Feliciana had left her phone to go for a nice walk to the kitchen. Well, it was more like a storm rampaging through the kitchen, but who cares about those details?

_Pasta n' Pizza: Yup, I'm okay. You guys know the drill._

_Eyebrows: Kitchen?_

_Pasta n' Pizza: Yes. WAIT DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO WORK WITH LOUISE?_

_Eyebrows: Unfortunately, yes. Try not to lose your mind._

_Pasta n' Pizza: OH MY FREAKING PENCILS I'M LOSING MY MIND HERE ALREADY HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAND TWO HOURS OF WORK WITH HER FIVE DAYS A WEEK AND SOMETIMES EVEN MORE_

_Eyebrows: Grammar, dear Feli_

_Japanese Blossoms: I fear we broke her mindset, Alice-chan. I think we should be careful at school tomorrow._

_Eyebrows: Agreed._

_Japanese Blossoms and Eyebrows are offline._

Feliciana let out a small giggle. Then it became a chuckle. Gradually, it transformed into a slightly sadistic cackle that struck fear into whoever heard it. She stood up from her bed and exited her room with a twisted smile.

On the way to the kitchen, Lovino spotted the twisted smile and knew one thing; Feliciana is going to get pretty violent during the next few days. He was suddenly hit with memories of when Feliciana was a sissy. Now that he saw the difference, he was proud, yet terrified.

Romulus, their father, nearly choked on water when Feliciana passed him with the twisted smile. He had full knowledge of the chances he would squeeze out of his daughter's violent mode without having something broken was slim to none. He sighed. This week would surely be terrible.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Amelia sighed into her sky blue phone's microphone and suggested," So, we'll tell her tomorrow?" Her body was sprawled on the white bedsheets. Her usually pale face was pink with exhaustion.

Im Soo Jin replied," Do what you want. Louise is going to kill us either way." She sat up on her neon orange beanbag chair.

Amelia snickered," Well, she's at least going to kill _you_." A gloved hand was placed over her mouth and she could nearly see the Korean's glaring expression.

Im So Jin hesitated before saying," We _do _have music experience, right?"

The American girl reassured her that they did, indeed, have musical experience, but both females were thinking the same thing.

Tomorrow, they were fucked.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Yup, I pretty much lost all inspiration for Alice's username. I also like the idea of overprotective!Lovino, so tell me what you think if you want to. I should probably explain the relationships between the characters.**

**Alice – Can't stand – Amelia  
>Alice – okay – Louise<br>Alice – annoying – Soo Jin**

**Feliciana – neutral – Amelia  
>Feliciana – can't stand – Louise<br>Feliciana – neutral – Soo Jin**

**Sakura – friendly – Amelia  
>Sakura – friendly – Louise<br>Sakura – extreme hate – Soo Jin**

**Lone Wildflowers – best friends – Lone Wildflowers  
>Lightningbolt – best friends – Lightningbolt<strong>

**Amelia – mutual extreme hate – Alice  
>Amelia – neutral – Feliciana<br>Amelia – friendly – Sakura**

**Louise – mutual respect – Alice  
>Louise – annoying – Feliciana<br>Louise – friendly respect – Sakura**

**Soo Jin – uneasiness – Alice  
>Soo Jin – neutral – Feliciana<br>Soo Jin – extreme hate – Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I think that by now, everyone should know that I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER THING I MAY OR MAY NOT REFERENCE.**


	3. Unexpected Meeting

**Im Soo Jin may be shortened to Soo Jin at times. And as always, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER THINGS I MAY OR MAY NOT REFERENCE!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Of course, they were required to face this fury.

Of course, they weren't willing to.

Of course, Amelia and Soo Jin would tell her huge news in an idiotic fashion.

Louise closed her locker and sighed. The two idiots (as she likes to call them), had disappeared as soon as they shouted a string of meaningless words at her, dashing for, what seemed to be, their life.

She recollected her scrambled memories and attempted to put them in order.

_(Inside Louise's Mind or just a flashback, call it either one)_

The atmosphere was peaceful, not a sound rippling the air. The emerald grass harbored one hidden tulip, which happened to be Louise's favorite flower.

Carefully, Louise reached out and caressed the flower's soft, yellow petal, a soft side (which she would never admit she had) overtaking her usual, strict attitude. Her ocean eyes held a small smile, but her face would not allow it to invade.

Everything was peaceful, just how she liked it.

At least, until Amelia and Soo Jin found her.

Louise noticed thumping footsteps coming towards her and pulled away from the tulip, returning to her stoic expression.

Amelia's panic-stricken face indicated that something huge happened in about the past few days. Her arms were waving in the air frantically and beads of sweat trickled down her red face.

Before Louise could question the sanity of the American girl, Amelia shouted," WE HAVE!"

Just as fast as she appeared, Amelia dashed past her.

Just as she thought nothing else like that could happen, Soo Jin skipped directly in front of Louise and added loudly," TO WORK WITH!" The South Korean female scampered back towards the direction she came from.

This got Louise's attention. No, not because there was another sentence fragment, but because Soo Jin implied something about work cooperation.

Amelia appeared in front of her again, but continued," THE LONE WILDFLOWERS!" She fled from the scene so fast that the "Sonic" character Amelia mentions occasionally would be jealous.

Louise was used to this kind of behavior, as she had Gilbert as a brother. She blinked several times, but thought nothing about it.

_(End the mindscape or flashback-thing)_

Louise desperately attempted to piece together the words mentally, but ultimately failed. She opened her science notebook and clicked her blue pen.

Louise sighed and started to write down the words on paper. 'Amelia yelled 'WE HAVE' first, I believe,' the German thought. She scribbled it down onto the white paper.

'Then Soo Jin shouted 'TO WORK WITH', right?' She evenly spaced out the words in her almost robotic handwriting.

Louise squinted and tried to remember the last words. 'I think Amelia said 'THE LONE WILDFLOWERS'. Halfway through writing down the three words, her expression turned dark and it was evident that she realized the intended message.

"Oh, those _bastards_…."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Im Soo Jin rested her head in her arm and sighed silently. She was currently sitting through a "_tough" _class of robotics and engineering. She was already years ahead of her class, but she was still forced to attend the easier class instead of the challenging one.

"Im Soo Jin, what is the correct program for-," started her teacher.

The teacher was interrupted when the bored South Korean answered in a monotone voice," Use RoboTechWarriors C for the EV3's."

A few giggles were passed around in the classroom. The male teacher stared at her strangely for a moment, but continued teaching, as if that scene hadn't ever happened.

Boring. Tiring. Unexciting. That was the few words Im Soo Jin had to describe this class.

At least, until Louise busted through the door and clutched her hand, nearly cutting off the circulation. Just before they stepped out the door, Louise turned to the teacher and grumbled," We'll be back in a moment."

The teacher used the international hand gesture for "What the fuck are you doing," but decided against questioning it. The class looked terrified and focused on their work.

After closing the door and walking several steps away from it, Louise released Im Soo Jin's white hand and shouted profanity, glaring at the girl.

Im Soo Jin trembled and whispered," Maybe we should get Amelia? She was involved in whatever you're angry about too. Well, probably." She returned to her normal stance, but had a dazed face.

Louise paused in her hostile behavior and tested each word," I guess that would be the correct choice. However…" She turned toward Soo Jin slightly. "YOU TWO _WILL _EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN I WAS PULLED AWAY BY MY BROTHER! Understand?"

Im Soo Jin nodded and gulped.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Catchy. Exciting. Colorful. Those were only a few of the words Amelia could describe her music class. Currently, the class was droning with chatter and music was blasting from every direction. The assignment was to create a two minute song by the end of the class period.

Unfortunately, her time was cut short when her German friend suddenly barged into the classroom with an angry aura and dragged her outside into the hallway. The door closed with a click.

The class grew silent, wondering if what they saw actually just happened. After several blinks and sounds of confusion, the chatter and music in the room was again being blasted.

Back in the hallway, Amelia gulped and immediately jumped to conclusions on what had happened. 'Oh no, maybe her brother got in trouble and we have to get him! Or wait, maybe she's on her period? No, that can't be true!' All of these thoughts wandered around in her head before Louise cleared her throat. The American girl snapped back to reality and cocked her head in a questioning manner.

Louise glared at Amelia and asked gloomily," Did you or did you not agree to create a song with those Wildflower idiots?"

Amelia looked sheepish as she thought,' Oh, so _that's _why.' She nodded twice and decided to dash for her life. She took a right and went straight.

Louise was about to chase after her, but Soo Jin held her back. "No," the South Korean protested," That's not showing the Korean spirit!"

Louise nearly smiled after hearing her friend's childishness, but held it down. "Fine," she groaned," But next time there's news like this, DON'T TELL ME IN SUCH A STUPID MANNER!"

Im Soo Jin smiled brightly and patted her back. "Of course! For now, let's try to figure out where Amelia went."

The two girls gazed at their surroundings, which consisted of no less than six hallways, two corners, and what seemed to be a hundred doors. They looked at each other and thought,' Oh god, this is _not_ going to end well.'

In the long run, the two females decided to split their paths

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Amelia continued dashing down the hallway, occasionally gaining short bursts of energy. She slowed down at the end of the "Arts" hallway and completely stopped at the music room.

"_I've always noticed that you're not here beside me."_

Completely forgetting her exhaustion, her head snapped up and her blonde hair bounced lightly. Amelia paused to listen further.

"_I see when I look back, you've all gone on without me."_

Amelia immediately recognized this as an Angel Beats cover. The gentle sounds coming from the piano soothed her spirits and wiped away the horror of the current situation. They had to be from Angel Beats because, let's face it, having an angry Louise hunting you down is _not _the ideal situation to be in.

"_Deep in my heart I'll keep myself strong and fighting. And that's how I stay strong even now."_

Amelia smiled softly and slumped against the wall. The words were so full of hope, but were light like a mother's comforting words to her child.

"_Nothing in this world scares me anymore. I'll whisper those words to this heart you tore."_

A shiver went down the American girl's body as she listened to the lyrics. She noticed how the last sentence was like a whisper itself, being much quieter than the rest.

"_Everyone feels alone when times are hard. We seem to lock ourselves inside memories."_

Amelia chuckled bitterly and reminisced upon her lonely days. Sure, she had her sister, Maddie, but it felt…. Different, somehow. 'Stupid, depressing memories,' she thought.

"_And ignore the real world."_

Amelia, at this point, had opened the door silently and took in a breath of air.

"_Even though I feel I might cry, I'll laugh away loneliness knowing love's out there somewhere waiting for me. You won't catch crying over what could be."_

Amelia and the mysterious singer ceased their vocal art with those lyrics, but the grand notes of the piano officially finished the song.

They turned to face each other and their hopeful faces faded as they realized who the other was.

"Jones?"

"Kirkland?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Louise was far from out of breath when she reached the end of the "Music" hall. She retained her energy by pacing herself (unlike our little American, Amelia. But let's be fair to her, she _was _running from an angry Louise, after all.) Her narrow, sky eyes carefully screened the rooms for any sign of movement. After only noticing a door left wide open, Louise turned to leave.

"_Hands up high, raise them high, and cast your worries to the sky. There's no doubt, not one doubt, as I make my wish and let it cry out."_

The melodious singing and strumming of the traditional guitar stopped Louise in her tracks and forced her to slowly step back to the wide door. She gained her senses, but her body still refused to move. Not wanting to disturb the singer, Louise sat next the metal door frame and continued to listen.

"_If I gathered all the love in my heart that grows with every passing day, I would find a confusing puzzle that changes and rearranges."_

Louise thought about this specific line. While she claims that she hadn't been affected by the strange disease called love (her brother had called it a disease when he returned home, heartbroken), it truly was confusing to uncover the secret of happy couples.

"_Will I ever find my place? I'm not sure. Or will I forever feel insecure? And the moment all the questions fade, I notice my tears, but can't hold them back."_

Maybe it was because Louise was easily affected by music, instead of love. Music had a way of worming into her very soul and spirit, usually controlling her actions like a puppet. This is the only reason Louise will accept that explained why she sang with the stranger for the remainder of the song.

"_Maybe it's too late, I've lost my chance. All of my questions shall go unanswered. Will I keep fighting to find the light or will I descend to a bitter end?"_

Louise stepped gracefully into the room as the chorus of the song built up. She took a breath and sang her words of misery along with the unknown person.

"_Hands up high, raise them high, and cast your worries to the sky. If you can't stand, then take my hand and I'll rise to fight by your side."_

"_My beating heart is burning on and as it races, I realize: There's no doubt, not one doubt, as I make my wish and let it cry out."_

"_I have always danced to my own beat, but you always throw me out of sync. 'Cause around you I am holding back and I'm mastering a fake brave smile."_

"_Maybe it's too late, I've lost to my dreams. All of my wishes come true only here. If I wake up now, I'll lose this moment. I fear my dreams will fade around me!"_

"_I'm so close, yet so far. I can't reach out to where you are! I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul, but some things are not in our control."_

Louise's expression tightened as the sadness in the song increased. She knew the song by heart and it created weird emotions in her that she would rather not try to explain. The German girl understood that every line, especially the last few ones, carried a sad tinge of passion. Nevertheless, she carried on.

"_Your hand's not meant for me to hold and I'll be lonely when you're gone. I'm aware, so aware, only through my memory you'll be there."_

"_It's not the destiny that I dreamed of and I cry as I know this is goodbye. How can I ever reach you when I can't even see the sky?"_

"_Hands up high, raise them high, and cast your worries to the sky! If you can't stand, then take my hand and I'll rise to fight by your side."_

"_My beating heart is burning on and as it races, I realize: There's no doubt, not one doubt, as I make my wish and let it cry out."_

Louise's and the stranger's voice fizzled out before the guitar closed off the ending notes. Delighted to find someone other than Amelia who enjoyed watching SAO, Louise turned to face the stranger, but it quickly dropped as she realized who it was. The stranger reciprocated the act.

"Beilschmidt?"

"Vargas?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Im Soo Jin was never one to run, so when her senses outlasted her adrenaline, she immediately dropped on the hard, white floor speckled with psychedelic spots. She stood up, mentally claiming that dropping on the floor had nothing to do with the Korean spirit. The South Korean peered through every door, until she reached the last door at the end of the "Technology" hallway.

"_What if everyone skipped down along the city streets that run out throughout the town? Imagine if they met up in the city's heart and one by one they held hands and gazed into the night sky."_

Im Soo Jin took large steps backwards until she could peer into the room with the digital material. A beautiful, Asian girl was sitting at the audio station and was altering her voice. She looked about the same age as Im Soo Jin.

Being much more open and extroverted than her friends (except maybe Amelia, of course), Im Soo Jin started to sing along on key.

"_If everyone could look around from where they stand and learn to give and take a chance, then that would be the hope to chase away my cries. So don't you fret, just live on with your head held high!"_

_"Pon, Pon, set it free, come on let the crazy show! Because, if you don't, life would be so dull, you know!"_

"_Headphones at full blast, rhythm's got me pumped at last! Way, way, open road, gotta make it on my own!"_

"_Pon, pon, can't you see endless possibilities? Don, don, hear that beat, sounds like it's your heart to me!"_

Im Soo Jin didn't know how to react when those lyrics were sang. Her heart _was _actually beating along with the tempo of the song.

"_Boy, boy, stay with me, don't abandon what could be. Yeah, yeah, that's the way. Ah, you make me happy!"_

"_Every day pon, everytime is pon. Jump on a carousel and don't let go. Every day pon, everytime is pon. We cannot stay like this, but even so."_

At that moment, the stranger and Im Soo Jin realized who the other was. They turned to each other, not wanting to believe it, but their hopes were turned down.

"Im-san?"

"Honda?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Didn't you guys notice that the songs were strangely out of character? Yeah, that was intentional. Also, I'M FREE THIS WEEK! SCREW YOU, SCHOOL (throws a notebook at the ground and stomps on it)! Um…. (cough) bye.**


	4. Deal

If Im Soo Jin had a mouthful of milk and Fruit Loops, she surely would have spit it out, right then and there. She swiftly erased any memory of thinking the singer was beautiful and was downright shocked. Im Soo Jin had never, in her years of life, expected to hear Honda Sakura singing such an energetic song.

Sakura, on the other hand, had difficulty realizing that someone had caught her singing her favorite song of all time. She blinked repeatedly before her mind processed who exactly was standing beside her. Sakura's amber eyes turned cold before she hissed," What are you doing here?"

Im Soo Jin quickly retaliated," What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Her eyes showed flashes of anger that nearly made Sakura wince.

Sakura returned the anger and stood up. "Well, _Im-san, _I'm always excused from class at this time of day so I can practice my songs and release my emotions. Now, answer my previous question."

Im Soo Jin's expression turned sheepish before she muttered," Angry Louise is all I need to say."

Sakura's mouth formed a grim line as she realized the South Korean's current situation.

The two girls stood in silence, gazing at each other with emotionless eyes. At least, until Sakura blurted," This never happened."

Im Soo Jin nodded in agreement and briskly walked out the room.

Sakura sighed and thought,' That was close.' She sat at the digital station and continued to ponder over what had just happened. 'Luckily, it wasn't Amelia-san who found me,' thought Sakura,' She would have blurted it to the school.'

She stared longingly at the open door. 'Wait, _longingly?'_ Sakura snapped back to her normal senses and knocked on her head. 'Stupid hallucinations!'

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Feliciana and Louise stared at each other in disbelief. 'Was it really _her _I just sang this song with?' mentally asked Feliciana. Louise seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Feliciana pointed at the door and monotone," Out."

Almost immediately, Louise held up her hands in surrender and muttered," Alright, alright, I'm going." Before she completely walked out of the room, Louise turned her head around and commented," By the way, you shouldn't hide all that misery from your friends." She walked out the door and closed it with a soft click.

After Feliciana heard the German girl's boots click down the hallway rapidly, she held her head in frustration. 'Of _all _the people, _Beilschimidt _had to discover me!' the Italian female thought furiously.

The school was lucky that a punching bag had somehow been installed into the music hall because otherwise, they would be dealing a whole lot of broken instruments.

In a single, anger-packed punch, Feliciana managed to knock a hole straight through the bag. She swiftly pulled back her arm and gazed at the hole in amazement.

Now that she wasn't so angry, Feliciana was glad that it was only Louise that had discovered her secret form of releasement.

'You shouldn't hide all that misery from your friends,' were the words echoing in Feliciana's mind. Her eyes' shine faded as she descended into a high level of thought.

Despite all of that, Feliciana had one lingering thought. 'How the _hell _did she find out?'

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"What the _bloody _hell are you doing here?"

Amelia gulped and chuckled sheepishly, obviously unwilling to show her uneasiness in the situation. After a few moments of silence, she answered," Try running from an angry Louise."

Alice blinked and replied," Oh." The thought of having an angry German hunting her down did not appeal to her, but a more pressing matter was stuck on her mind, much like a wad of chewed gum stuck on a shoe.

Amelia seemed carefree on the exterior, but was actually extremely nervous. It wasn't every day when Alice held a hostile aura, but seemed to be perfectly calm. Unfortunately, the American was terrible at hiding her emotions. Her right hand automatically clung to her left elbow like a magnet. Her body went as rigid as a stick.

As Alice's mind processed what had just happened, her body was paralyzed in a sitting position, her face staring at the keys of the piano. 'Did….did that just happen?' she thought. As soon as the reality hit her, Alice thumped on the right pedal of the piano in frustration.

Amelia, being the oblivious girl she is, was more worried about the piano than the source of Alice's frustration. Not that Alice expected any other reaction.

Alice tossed an icy glare at Amelia and growled," I swear to _God, _if you leak any information about this, I'll rip you to shreds and toss those shreds into an incinerator."

Amelia frowned and started to ask," Wait, you have an -."

She was interrupted by Alice shouting," Yes, I have an incinerator!" Alice abruptly stood up and threw her hands in the air, not bothering to hide her emotions. Her striking, green eyes were now shiny with fury and worry.

Amelia chuckled and insisted," Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone!" Her casual grin was now attached to her face. She held her hands up in joking surrender and slowly backed out of the room. As soon as she was out completely, Amelia closed the door with a click and continued sprinting across the school.

Alice huffed in anger, but retained a calm posture. "Let's try that again, shall we?" muttered Alice, taking a seat at the piano once again.

_I've always noticed that you're not here beside me_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Okay, I'm not mad at you, but you have to explain what happened."

Amelia looked into Louise's eyes and deadpanned," It was all Im Soo Jin's fault." Her posture seemed perfect for a fancy tea party and her expression seemed almost void of emotion.

Im Soo Jin gaped and glared at Amelia. "What? It was also partly your fault too!" She threw her hands up in frustration and protested strongly," It was also that and the Lone Wildflowers' fault! They can't even handle one detention!"

Louise looked away and muttered," Well, it _does _go into the permanent record…" She straightened her back and gazed coldly at her two friends. "Now, both of you explain what happened that day."

Amelia and Im Soo Jin rolled their eyes up and retold the story.

_(After retelling)_

Louise let out a breath. "So, it's all of your faults."

Amelia and Im Soo Jin nodded. They stood up and suggested simultaneously," Should we try to make a better deal with Ms. Moore?"

Louise stood up and replied," I highly doubt it would work, but let's try it anyways." She faced the duo with an ominous glare and added," But if we get into trouble, it's your fault."

Amelia and Im Soo Jin gulped and nodded. They both knew that Louise absolutely despised receiving detentions, as she was one of the only students in the school concerned about the future.

The members of Lightningbolt stood up and walked to the door, but Im Soo Jin caught something. She clutched both of their wrists and shouted," We forgot about class!"

Louise turned to the South Korean girl and assured," It's my free period and I'm sure that none of you are missing out on something important." She turned back towards the hallway and walked down the hall.

Amelia shrugged and followed Louise.

Im Soo Jin opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. She scurried after the two females and soon caught up with them.

Lightningbolt walked abreast each to the dreaded teacher's room in a deafening silence. All three gulped when they reached the "History" hallway. They admired the historic pictures lining the walls, but flinched when they heard a voice.

"Excuse me, but what are you three doing in this hallway?"

The three members of Lightningbolt whirled around, only to see the three members of Lone Wildflowers strolling down the "History" hall also.

Amelia's expression hardened before she answered," We're going to the hardass's room to compromise again." She stared at them in silence.

Alice nodded and replied," We're doing the same." She turned her head away slowly and commented," It's just not worth working with you idiots."

Im Soo Jin narrowed her eyes and growled," We'll ignore that comment for now. Right now, we should focus on not fighting for the remainder of the hike." After a moment of silence, she muttered," Da ze…"

Feliciana added," It's not a hike, but okay." She pasted on a small smile and began to skip down the hallway. "Ve, we're going on an adventure to the scary beast's room!"

Im Soo Jin murmured," You just said that it wasn't a hike…" However, she soon cheered up and started to skip, arm in arm, with Feliciana, sharing the same joyful aura.

Louise slapped her forehead and mumbled," So childish…."

"Oh, and what is exactly going on here?"

The joyful aura soon faded, as well as everyone's skin color. Everyone had a good idea of who had said those taunting words and quite frankly, none of them even came close to being neutral towards the person. All of the members sighed, defeated. "Ms. Moore."

Ms. Moore rolled her eyes and held out a tattered sheet of paper. "I heard you guys complaining about how unfair my compromise was, I drew up a better deal instead." She gestured for the six to come forward. "So, how about I pair each of you with another person and you have to work with that person instead?"

Amelia bounced and replied," Yes, that would be wonderful!" She snatched a black pen out of Ms. Moore's hand and signed the bottom of the paper in a hurry.

Feliciana seemed to agree and skipped over to the contract with rainbows practically surrounding her. "Ve, this sounds like a good deal!" She received the pen from Amelia and signed the contract also.

Ms. Moore seemed confused as to why the two had signed it. "Did you two even read the contract?" She pointed to a few lines at the bottom of the page that read,' After the three group songs are completed with good feedback from the audience, the two groups will be required to come together and create an even better song. All members must put in equal effort to create a song, or else it won't be qualified.'

Louise stepped forward and pointed to another line somewhere around the middle area. 'The best song will be used in the end of the year's competition between all of the students in the school, "Battle of the Bands."'

Everyone's expressions turned from hopeful to horror in an instant. Amelia opened her mouth and exclaimed," Hold it, that wasn't part of the deal!"

The teacher ignored the outburst. Ms. Moore smirked and added slyly," Let me just remind you that I will be the one pairing you up." She pointed at Louise and said," You will be working with Feliciana Vargas."

Louise and Feliciana turned to each other and shot each other a nasty glare.

Ms. Moore, oblivious to the tension, pointed a slim finger at Alice and said calmly," You will be working with Im Soo Jin."

The two females inched away from each other. Sakura noticed this, as well as Amelia.

Before Ms. Moore could continue, Amelia raised her hand and blurted," I'll volunteer to work with Alice Kirkland!"

Sakura also raised her hand and suggested," Perhaps the conditions would be better if I were to work with Im-san?"

Ms. Moore carefully considered this and accepted," Yes, that would be wonderful." She turned around and waved as she sauntered out of the hall. "I'll be expecting at least one song in a month."

After the teacher was out of earshot, Im Soo Jin grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and asked," Why did you do that?"

Sakura's amber eyes hardened into an obsidian black before she answered," Alice-chan would have intimidated you. You would have annoyed and complained to no end and I wished to save my friend from that fate."

Everyone overheard this and nodded in understanding.

However, Im Soo Jin still failed to understand and her mind caught one thing. "I'm not annoying! And complaining didn't originate from Korea, da ze!"

Sakura turned away and questioned with annoyance evident in her tone," And what's with that 'da ze'? So troublesome…" She turned and started to walk to the "Literature" hallway.

Im Soo Jin huffed and stormed to the "Electricity" hall. As she went, a rain cloud seemed to be floating over her.

Amelia stared after them and commented," Wow, I knew that tensions between Koreans and Japanese people are high, but this was completely unexpected."

The remaining four exchanged a strange glance. All of them knew that in order to survive each other, they had to remain calm and mature.

Unfortunately, not everyone could be that way.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**I hope no one was offended by the comment about the tensions between the Korean and Japanese people being high. If anyone was, (covers head with arms) I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I ALSO ORIGNATED IN SOUTH KOREA, SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED! Anyways, anyone can tell that I'm bullshitting my way through their schedules. I'll try to create a fixed schedule for all of the characters. Bye!**


	5. Family Craziness

**Fratello=brother (Italian)**

**Scott – Scotland**

**Owen – Wales**

**Liam – Northern Ireland**

**Peter - Sealand**

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Amelia, Alice, Feliciana, and Louise stared at each other for a moment before blurting simultaneously," The school won't hear about this." The four sent anxious and suspicious glances at the other members and dispersed to their next classes.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Gilbert Beilschmidt truly loved and adored his little sister. This was why he decided to provoke her lightly by teasing her on the subject of her "Battle of the Bands" situation.

"Hey, West, I heard you were working with a few others on the 'Battle of the Bands!'" he announced, using jazz hands. Gilbert sprinted behind Louise and shook her back and forth gently. "Hey, I didn't really know you would do that willingly." He tilted his head in confusion when Louise's body stiffened.

Louise turned to Gilbert slowly and asked," Brother…. How did you find that out?" Her tone carried a slightly murderous tone and her face was shadowed.

Gilbert gulped. One wrong move and he could end up being chased around the entire house for two hours with a knife. After all, the siblings _were _in the kitchen, having small snack of apple strudel.

Gilbert chuckled nervously and clutched Louise's wrist tightly. "I'll just show you, okay?" He practically dragged the irked female to the laptop into his spotless room. He pointed at the screen and insisted," It says it on the front page of the 'Battle of the Bands' page. Look under section three." Gilbert then walked away, praying that his laptop wouldn't have a hole in the screen later.

Louise crouched down and narrowed her sky eyes, skimming through the text of section three. Under section three, it read:

'_Battle of the Bands Participants:_

_Lily Waterfall_

_Tiger Claw'_

Louise skipped through the bands she found no significance in and mumbled the names. She continued doing this for a few moments before reaching her band's name.

'_Lightningbolt and Lone Wildflowers (collab)'_

Louise clicked on the link and found that there was already a talk page about their participation. She gritted her teeth and fumed, fists clenched. The four members have already agreed to….oh right, only _four _members agreed instead of six.

Louise slapped her forehead and paused in her reading. She knew that Sakura would never have done so, as she could most likely keep a secret for all of eternity. Besides, the Japanese girl isn't one to post something with utmost importance without asking someone else beforehand. Im Soo Jin could keep secrets, but she was much too unpredictable to say for certain. However, the South Korean female would be too embarrassed of such a topic to announce it publicly.

Louise slammed her head on the wooden desk. She groaned and thought,'_ This going to keep me up all night, isn't it?"_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"What the hell, Feli, why didn't you tell me?"

Feliciana turned towards her enraged brother with wide eyes. "Ve, what do you mean, fratello?" She stood up slowly from her flower-patterned bed and tilted her head in confusion.

Lovino rummaged through his brown pocket for a few seconds and pulled out a lime green phone. "Read the first screen and explain it." He huffed and thrust the phone into Feliciana's hands. He stormed out of the room and slammed the wooden door dramatically.

Feliciana stared after her brother for a moment before directing her gaze towards the screen.

The bright screen was set to Nyotalia International Academy's 'Battle of the Bands' page. It was quite a long list of bands, as she was required to flick her thumb many times to get to the bottom of the page. There, at the bottom of the page, read _'Lightningbolt and Lone Wildflowers (collab)'_

Feliciana's natural smile lifted into a more sinister one. Her left eye twitched in annoyance before she pasted an exaggerated grin on her face and shouted," Fratello, where're my fighting gloves?"

Lovino, who was resting on the brown couch with a tomato in one hand, seemed unfazed and answered," I think they're somewhere in your closet."

Feliciana produced a loud sound of gratitude before a loud slamming of a door was heard (and felt throughout the house).

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Amelia Jones cared for and loved her little sister, Madeleine (or Maddie) Williams with all of her heart, she really did.

However, that does not necessarily mean that she approves of her ways of announcements.

Madeleine Williams, on the other hand, loved her older sister to no end and would give her life for her with no hesitation.

However, that does not necessarily mean that she approves the way Amelia keeps things behind her back.

It was a fairly normal day at the Jones-Williams household. Both girls had completed their homework immediately after school fairly quickly and had done their fair share of chores, since they lived by themselves.

Madeleine had received a (welcomed) bit of free time and realized that she hadn't checked the school's 'Battle of the Bands' participants list in a while.

Though the event itself was pretty violent and way for rumors to start popping up out of nowhere, some of the songs performed were actually decent. There was one year in particular when she broke away from the mosh pit and listened to the sounds of the band 'Heartbreak' playing their songs. The songs had a deep meaning and made quite a few people shed tears.

Madeleine scrolled through the bands, muttering her approval at the large list. However, there was one band in particular that made her stop in her tracks immediately.

'_Lightningbolt and Lone Wildflowers (collab)'_

The Canadian girl squinted her violet eyes at the screen to ensure she had read that correctly. Lightningbolt and Lone Wildflowers working together? That sounded like complete bullshit!

It was that moment when Madeleine realized,' Wait, isn't _Amelia _in Lightningbolt?'

Madeleine's thoughts wandered over to the peppy America. It was true that Amelia was quite talented in the field of music, but she enjoyed the heat of competition more than anything else.

This news didn't add up in Madeleine's head.

That was why the next morning, Madeleine made alphabet soup for breakfast. It was also why Amelia looked down at her bowl of soup and screeched.

Amelia, obviously panicked, pointed at the white bowl with her large, silver spoon and asked," Hey, Maddie, you just guessed this, right? This didn't leak into the public, right?" Her eyes were wide with worry.

In the bowl were the letters,_' Are you trying out for Battle of the Bands?'_

Madeleine rubbed her head sheepishly and smiled down at her own bowl of warm soup. "Well…. Check the school's website," she answered vaguely.

Amelia grabbing her bookbag and dashing out the door in a flurry indicated that the answer was not vague. No, not at all.

Madeleine stared after her sister in awe before continuing to drink her soup, as if nothing had happened.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Okay, this obviously wasn't a smart idea.

Alice Kirkland was hanging upside-down by a rope on the ceiling. She had no idea how such a measly piece of fabric could hold her weight, but that wasn't the important topic.

The important topic was a way to inflict the worst pain imaginable on her hysterically laughing brothers.

Peter pointed at Alice and cried," Ah ha! _Now _who's left hanging?"

Alice rolled her eyes and remembered that Peter still held a grudge over when she announced that she had major news, but never revealed what it was.

Scott was holding his stomach and was leaning against the vanilla wall of the hallway. His laughter faded away, but it soon kicked up again when his eyes landed on the annoyed Alice.

Owen smirked at his little sister and continued chuckling along with his brothers.

Liam, on the other hand, was full out cackling, so much to the point where Alice wondered if he even took a breath during the chuckle session. He kneeled to the floor and held his sides.

Eventually, their laughter faded away, only a few giggles breaking out.

Alice glared angrily at them and shouted," What the hell did I do this time?"

Owen pulled out his phone from his chest pocket and handed it to his little sister. "Check the first screen. Why didn't you tell us?"

Scott slammed his hand down on Owen's shoulder and added," We could have embarrassed you so much!"

Peter smirked and suggested," You know, we still have time to-" He was cut off by Alice screaming," NO WAY, IN THE NAME OF FLYING MINT BUNNY, DID THIS GET LEAKED! NO WAY!"

Startled, the brothers stepped a few steps back cautiously before simultaneously asking," What?"

Liam tilted his head and replied," We get that you have secrets, but why is this such a big deal?"

Owen's eyes widened before he answered," I don't know what's going on in her brain right now, but I don't think it would be a smart idea to keep her up there longer." He pointed at the flailing girl.

Peter turned around and walked to his room at the end of the hallway. "Not my problem. You take care of it." He walked inside his room and closed the door with a soft click.

The three remaining brothers stared after Peter for a moment before Scott shouted profanity and attempted to kick down Peter's locked door. "Peter, _you _were the one who thought of the idea in the first place! Get your lazy ass out of that room and help us, damn it!"

Alice's eyes shined with ferocity before she snarled," What? Peter was the one who leaked this?" She snapped the string and landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. "I'll _kill _that idiot!" Alice dashed towards the door at an astonishing speed and immediately broke the door down.

Scott, startled by his sister's sudden strength, forgot what he was trying to do.

Owen and Liam darted their eyes from Scott to Alice and simultaneously asked," Care to explain how Alice broke down the door in one go while you couldn't even crack it?"

Scott scowled and smacked them lightly on the head. "Shut up! Now, who's willing to save Peter from Alice's wrath?"

Liam giggled and asked," More importantly, how long do you think it'll take her to realize that Peter wasn't the one who let the cat out of the bag?"

Owen shrugged and answered," Eh, I'll say about two hours."

Peter's screech of pain pierced the air.

Scott gestured towards the chaotic room and commented," Ah, see? This is how siblings get along! Let them bond for a while."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**God, **_**I don't know how to write the British Isles. Poor Sealand, though.**

**I'm **_**really **_**sorry for the lack of updates recently! I'll try to knock out the finals studying early so I can post the next chapter. Again, sorry for the delay!**


	6. Arguments, Accusations, and Astonishment

"OKAY, WHO SPILLED THE BEANS?" asked Amelia, her anger apparent in her tone.

The other three females cringed and shook their heads. "Not me."

Lightningbolt and Lone Wildflowers were currently sitting in a small circle around Amelia. The ground was soft with tall grass and the sky was painted a gloomy shade of blue. The sun seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Sakura and Im Soo Jin wore a dazed, confused expression while tilting their heads slightly to the left. The two Asian girls seemed to have absolutely no grasp on the current situation.

Im Soo Jin looked around the group before her eyes landed on Amelia. "Hey, you know that we could always get you more beans, right?" She reached forward and patted the American softly on the shoulder.

Sakura nodded. She pointed at a nearby restaurant and suggested," Perhaps we could visit there one day."

Alice turned towards the two girls slowly and stated bluntly," That's not what we're talking about. Someone had posted our two bands as having a collab song on the school website and now the students are bombarding us with questions."

Im Soo Jin suddenly looked troubled, Sakura observed. The South Korean's eyes were wide and a frown replaced her usually bubbly smile. However, the frown didn't quite make its way to her eyes; in fact, her eyes looked almost amused.

Im Soo Jin frowned deeply and questioned, "What kind of idiot would go off and tell the entire school that they're required to work with a rival band? Sounds like a death sentence, to be honest."

Sakura closed her eyes and commented," Then you would be that idiot, Im-san."

"Oh, so you're blaming me?" Im Soo Jin purred, amusement evident in her tone. She switched on her phone and typed in the school's website. "I didn't even know the school had a website. Now that I know, it's time to wreak some havoc." A rather intimidating grin made its way to the South Korean girl's face.

Alice slammed the phone onto the grass and declared in monotone," Now is not the time to do that."

Im Soo Jin rolled her eyes in exasperation and muttered," Who are you, Professor Oak?"

Louise gazed around the circle of tense females and concluded hastily," Okay, the culprit obviously wasn't one of the people here. Otherwise, Amelia-"She sent an accusing glance towards the oblivious American girl. "-Would've sniffed out the culprit immediately."

Amelia relaxed her tense muscles and sighed. "Thank _god _it wasn't any of us." The young lady abruptly stood up in her confusion. "But, who else knows about this?"

Alice furrowed her brows and converted her facial expression to match her sarcastic words. "Oh, I don't know, how about the entire school?" she exploded.

Amelia, oblivious at the completely wrong moments, brushed off Alice's frustration and replied," No, I meant before the announcement."

Feliciana raised her hand excitedly with a spark of enthusiasm lighting her eyes. "Oh, oh, pick me!"

Amelia grinned and pointed at Feliciana. "Okay, Feliciana may speak."

Upon hearing those four words, Feliciana's demeanor altered completely. The Italian female assumed a dramatic posture and leaned in towards the group, as if prepared to release a giant secret. Her amber eyes betrayed no emotions as everyone in the circle leaned in, following Feliciana's actions. "Okay, how about we all….. go out for pasta?" Feliciana cheered, not noticing the disappointed looks on her classmate's faces.

Amelia sat down on the grass and coughed. "Well, that was anticlimactic," she commented sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

For once, the other females were in a state of agreement, nodding their heads lightly while Feliciana still retained her warm smile.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The obnoxious ring of the school bell loudly announced first period class, leaving the sound to ring endlessly in the girls' ears.

Louise swept her unrevealing gaze around the circle of dazed females. "We'll talk more on this subject at the music room after school." Without waiting for a response, she turned around and briskly walked towards the school's side entrance.

Feliciana blinked twice before mumbling," Control freak," and skipping towards the school's main entrance. Under ten seconds, she had managed to tangle herself into a conflict between two debating friends and was now resorting to physical violence.

Alice and Sakura sighed and ran a hand through their hair, obviously familiarized with Feliciana's violent tendencies.

In her defense, it _was _a major fight that would've ended in violence sooner or later.

Alice and Sakura stood up and rushed to end the fighting, using logic as their main ammunition.

Im Soo Jin, seeing no other option, said her farewell to Amelia in a civilized manner and dashed towards the side entrance, determined not to miss her first class.

Amelia brushed small grass remnants off her clothes and walked towards the main entrance of the school.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_(First period Science class – Mrs. Neeching)_

"And I absolutely _cannot _believe that you have gotten yourself stuck in this mess again, Miss Vargas!"

Feliciana mentally groaned. It was the second time this week she had been pulled into a fight on school grounds. It wasn't as if this was anything new.

Now, her science teacher, Mrs. Neeching, was "teaching" her about discipline. Complete bullshit, right?

The steps to discipline apparently included being locked in a room supervised by a cranky teacher that (for the most part) didn't actually care for the students and just wanted to go home. Perhaps this was why the students behaved, pitying the teacher.

After several moments of arguing and false accusations, Alice and Sakura were pushed into the argument.

Alice sent Feliciana a look that clearly said,' _Are you kidding me?' _

Sakura glanced at the nervous Italian girl with an undeterminable expression hidden in her amber eyes. Her right foot tapped on the floor, waiting for Mrs. Neeching to chew them out.

Before Mrs. Neeching could speak, Sakura and Feliciana prodded Alice with meaningful glances, urging her to use her "lawyer skills," as they affectionately named it.

Alice rolled her eyes and followed the orders of her friends. "You see, Mrs. Neeching, Feliciana actually _shortened _the time of the fight by-" She glanced at the small watch fastened on her left wrist. "- approximately thirteen seconds."

Mrs. Neeching furrowed her eyebrows into a confused expression. "What, how?"

Alice answered calmly," Judging by the intensity of the conflict, the two people weren't going to get to the point until much later. Just by looking at the two's facial expressions, anyone could see that any attempt to calm them down would be in vain."

Alice directed a side-glance at her friends, hoping that it would be the correct time to inject humor. "I mean, seriously, their faces were as red as a fully bloomed rose and they seemed just about ready to recreate Mt. St. Helen's famous eruption. The point of all this? Fighting would have been inevitable either way, so Feliciana isn't the one to blame."

Mrs. Neeching slowly nodded, taking in the information. She released a long sigh and closed her eyes. With great reluctance, the teacher excused the three students and entered the classroom to teach her students.

Feliciana quickly thanked Alice and slipped into her seat.

Alice and Sakura shook their heads, not wanting to consider what might have happened if Mrs. Neeching wasn't dead tired from grading test papers the previous night.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_(First period History class – Mr. Clundic)_

Alice and Sakura burst through the door in a scarlet mess, panting.

Mr. Clundic removed his eyes from the board and asked," What happened this time?"

Alice and Sakura crumpled into their seats. Alice mumbled," We had to rescue Feliciana again from an unfair consequence, which happened to be across the entire school." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Seeing nothing wrong with their excuse, Mr. Clundic continued his lecture on the Vietnam War, not noticing that a boy who transferred from Vietnam was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Louise noticed this (much to his relief) and raised her hand.

Mr. Clundic pointed his finger at Louise and called out her name.

Louise glanced down at the curriculum and suggested," Mr. Clundic, I'm sure that not many people in this class fully understand the significance of the EU. Could you please explain it in better detail?"

Mr. Clundic ecstatically agreed, as the European Union was once revealed to be his favorite conversation starter (it, unfortunately, ended many conversations, rather than starting them).

The Vietnamese boy directed a grateful glance at Louise, which was returned by a quick nod.

Im Soo Jin, on the other hand, was frantically rushing to take down notes, actually not understanding the concept. She gripped a green mechanical pencil and internally cursed the pencil as the lead continued to break down from the pressure.

Several others from the class were following this act, some more successful than others.

Alice was one of these people, as she was ill one day and skipped out on a day in class. Due to her using a traditional pencil, her notes came out slightly blurred, but still legible.

Sakura and Louise relaxed for this time period of forty five minutes, finding nothing else to do. The two made eye contact sometime during the lesson, but quickly pretended as if it had never happened.

As Mr. Clundic rambled on about the appearance of the euro, Im Soo Jin's mechanical pencil's lead was eventually diminished into nothing, rendering the pencil useless.

Sakura noticed this and gently set a sharpened traditional pencil on the side of the South Korean's desk. She glared at the girl, conveying the message,' _Return this to me at the end of class or suffer.'_

Im Soo Jin nodded and sent a thankful smile at the Japanese female. She turned her head back to the paper and continued to scribble down notes.

Sakura, worried about the safety of her pencil, occasionally tossed side glances at Im Soo Jin.

There was one time when the two accidentally made eye contact. Im Soo Jin flashed a bright smile while Sakura awkwardly looked away, settling for staring down at the desk.

"And that's why Norway chose not to join the European Union." Mr. Clundic turned around to face his class. "Any more questions?"

_Ring!_

Before Mr. Clundic could even open his mouth, half the class was already gone.

Im Soo Jin handed Sakura the pencil and blurted," I thought you hated me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and replied quietly," No one should suffer Mr. Clundic's pop quizzes."

Im Soo Jin nodded in understanding. It was common knowledge at the school that, while Mr. Clundic is mainly an awesome teacher to have, his pop quizzes tripped up even the smartest of the gifted students at school.

The two Asian females nodded their heads as a farewell and dispersed to their next class.

Louise and Alice quickly stuffed their thick binders into their bookbag and left the class, not wanting to risk an awkward encounter with each other.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_(Second period Language Arts – Mrs. Kooling)_

Despite her name, it was widely known around the school that Mrs. Kooling could be a hot-headed mess at times. One of those times was the exact time Amelia had stepped into the classroom.

Mrs. Kooling was in a serious argument with another student about her grades, not noticing the American girl that slipped into the class late.

After Mrs. Kooling's stress and anger levels dwindled down to nearly zero, she addressed the class. "Good morning class, please take out your language arts notebooks. We'll be discussing the importance of dependent clauses in an essay." The blonde-haired woman eyed the student she was scolding earlier.

As the class moved in unison to take out their notebooks, Mrs. Kooling prepared a slideshow for the class. As usual, one of the students was required to assist her through the technology.

A male from Belgium and his sibling from the Netherlands was the unfortunate victim of Mrs. Kooling's completely confused state.

As the two lightly debated on how to set up the slideshow and how to display it, the rest of the class saw this as an opportunity to waste class time.

Class time flew by quickly, as no one was knowledgeable about technology in the room, with the exception of a few students who just wanted the class to end.

_Ring!_

Before Mrs. Kooling could turn around, the doorway was converted into a warzone of who could escape the classroom first. Within three seconds, every student was out of the room, heading straight for the cafeteria.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Could Alice Kirkland, Amelia Jones, Feliciana Vargas, Louise…um… Louise B, Sakura Honda, and Im Soo Jin please come up to the front office?" This announcement rang out across the school.

Louise rolled her eyes and placed the fresh cheese sandwich back into her paper bag. Within three hours, someone had already been unable to pronounce her last name. She stood up and slowly walked out of the cafeteria.

Feliciana clutched Alice and Sakura's wrists and enthusiastically skipped out of the cafeteria. "Ve, we're going on an adventure!"

Thought many students were confused as to what was going on, they ignored Feliciana's antics, much to Alice and Sakura's relief.

Im Soo Jin reluctantly stood up and yawned. Seeing no other way out, she sleepily pushed her way through the crowd of students with Amelia following her.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The school's principal, Mr. Redding, sat in front of the six girls, not seeming to notice them yet.

Im Soo Jin waved a hand in front of his face and called," Hello? Anyone there?" She was pulled down by Alice back into her metal seat.

Mr. Redding suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh, hello there. Do you know why you were called here?"

The group of musical females simultaneously shook their heads, not daring to speak.

Mr. Redding smiled gently and boomed," Since all six of you are musically gifted, the school has decided to group you into a single club to regularly play for the school. Is that okay?"

A large moment of silence rose between the people.

Before any of the girls could react, Mr. Redding added," Before you ask, Ms. Moore served as our spy and we have security cameras installed practically everywhere."

Another silence rose between the people before a single person spoke up.

Amelia's eye twitched furiously, corresponding with her incredibly aggravated expression. "Wait…. You _what_?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, math finals is a bitch, no? Skipping past all of my excuses, here's Amelia's schedule:**

**Amelia F. Jones:**

**First Period: Science with Neeching  
>Second Period: Language Arts with Kooling<br>Lunch  
>Third Period: History with Clundic<br>Fourth Period: Math with Munda  
>Fifth Period: Music with Anua<br>Sixth Period: Free**

**Amelia wasn't shown to be in Neeching or Kooling, but she's still there, I swear.**


	7. Christmas Spirit

Madeleine Williams truly loved and cared for her sister, she really did. Saying that, there _are _some moments when Amelia could absolutely drive her up the wall. One fine example would be Amelia's Christmas spirit.

"Yo, Maddie, what do you want for Christmas?" Amelia bounded up towards her Canadian sister, who was quietly eating a biscuit in the kitchen. She tossed an arm around Madeleine's shoulder, oblivious to how hard she was squeezing the other female. A huge, warm smile lit Amelia's face.

Madeleine eventually slipped out of Amelia's grasp and responded," Well, I've always wanted a new hockey stick or something. Really, anything would be fine." She offered a weak smile.

Amelia hugged her younger sister and squealed. "Eek! You're so cute!" She released Madeleine and stood up straight. She gazed at Madeleine with warmth and suggested," Well, try to make a wish list. Me, the hero, will get them for you!" She gave her younger sister a 'thumbs up' gesture and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Madeleine stared after the American girl for a moment before turning back to the table with a contented sigh. Time to set up her wish list.

As Madeleine walked through the house in her search for paper, colorful, flashing lights adorned the stairway with a Christmas tree located at every corner. A playlist of Christmas carols were blasted through the house, accompanied by Amelia's endless humming. Green, red, and white glitter was scattered on the floor. The usually vanilla walls were lined with Christmas-themed posters.

By now, Madeleine's right eye was twitching. Sure, she enjoyed Christmas time, but this was really just too much to handle. Even after when she created her wish list and stuck it to the side of their refrigerator, the cheerful music continued.

Amelia skipped down the steps, obviously in a blissful state of mind, and set up even more Christmas decorations. She hauled a large sculpture of Santa outside and wedged it into the ground. Blinking lights surrounded this.

Madeleine gaped at the strength of her sister and wondered how far Amelia would go with the decorations. During this time of year, she usually called Gilbert and Francis to bet on how many decorations Amelia could prepare before Christmas.

This year was no exception.

Madeleine waited as Gilbert and Francis simultaneously picked up their phones.

"What's up, Birdie?"

"Bonjour, mon amie!"

Just by the language differences, Madeleine could tell who was who. She smiled softly and replied," Hey, it looks as if Amelia's going overboard with the Christmas decorations again. Isn't it practically our tradition to predict how many decorations she could set up?"

Gilbert laughed. "Kesesesese! By her standards, how much is going overboard?"

Francis chuckled at this and added," Amelia could function as a robot during Christmas time – tireless and constantly excited."

Madeleine had to agree with that. "Five bucks Amelia end up preparing fifty decorations, a bit more than last year."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Only fifty? I'd say about eighty five, by the way you're describing the situation."

"Kesesesese! You're all fools! The _awesome _me is obviously correct with the fair amount of seventy!" Gilbert replied.

Madeleine quickly walked around the house, mentally keeping count of decorations. "Well, she's set up twelve successfully, so far. It doesn't seem like she's stopping anytime soon."

"She'll probably continue for several hours. Until this stops, have fun with endless amounts of carols! Auf wiedersehen!" Gilbert mused.

Francis burst into hysterical laughter. After his short laughter session, he asked," Why so formal?"

"It's because I'm standing right behind him," Louise's voice called out. The two siblings could be heard fighting over some kind of trivial topic before disconnecting the call.

Madeleine blinked before also saying her farewell to Francis and disconnecting.

"Hey, Maddie, we're going Christmas shopping!" Amelia announced. She pranced into the house, carrying a blue purse.

Madeleine stored her phone in her back pocket and followed her American sister into the car.

Though the car ride was eerily silent, Amelia exploded in conversation as soon as they stepped into the grand mall, as if she had been holding it in.

Madeleine tuned out her sister's rambling and looked around.

Nearly every sculpture at the mall held up some kind of Christmas decoration, rivaling the William-Jones residence. Ads were posted on the walls and glass windows of the mall, not giving much time for the eyes to rest. As for the people, Madeleine recognized an Icelandic girl from her class being reluctantly dragged around by her sister from Norway. She could also see a small boy from Liechtenstein and his Swiss sister wandering around the building peacefully, exploring all the shops for the best prices. Two siblings from Belgium and Netherlands were walking side by side, cheerfully conversing (though it was more one-sided). The only people she recognized that were causing a scene was Gilbert and his sister, Louise.

Louise was currently in an argument with a store manager on the item's "authentic" status while Gilbert was right behind her, allowing his ego to cause a fight.

Madeleine tugged on Amelia's jacket and asked," Um, Amelia? Don't you know them?" She pointed at Louise's direction.

Amelia turned her head and met Louise's eyes.

Upon this eye contact, Louise gave one final scolding to the store's manager before quickly walking towards the two siblings. "I swear, these stores are just _full _with fake wurst," she grumbled before being glomped by Amelia.

Amelia tightly wrapped her arms around her German friend, squealing. "Wow, I'd never have imagined that you'd come here! What gives?" She released Louise.

Louise slightly stumbled before answering," It's all Gilbert's fault."

Gilbert suddenly appeared by her sister's side with a new bruise on his upper arm. He have the two sisters a welcoming smile and added," We heard this mall had the most interesting stuff! Naturally, my curiosity led me to this amazing place."

Louise rolled her eyes and pointed out," It's just a regular mall." Her arms were crossed and her right foot tapped on the ground in a stable pattern.

"Oh, really?" a new voice challenged.

Feliciana, along with Romano, stepped into the conversation (quite literally) and crossed their arms indignantly.

Feliciana raised one finger in a scolding manner and added," This mall is much larger than what we had back in Italy. Do you have any idea how many times we got lost?"

Romano rolled his eyes and murmured," That's because that was an ordinary grocery shop…"

"So, is this the Nyotalia International Academy reunion?"

"What the hell, guys? Why wasn't I invited? Come on, South Korea _invented_ malls!"

"Would you please stop your insistence that everything was made in South Korea?"

"No."

Sakura, Im Soo Jin, and Alice walked abreast to each other, arguing on anything and everything. How they were stuck in that trio, no one was quite sure.

Im Soo Jin caught sight of Amelia and flashed a bright smile. "Hey, how's it going, Lia?"

Amelia waved and answered," Hey to you too! Maddie and I came here for some Christmas shopping." A confused expression made its way on her face. "Although, how did you, Sakura, and Alice get stuck in a trio?"

Before Im Soo Jin could speak, Sakura replied," We bumped into each other somewhere. Alice and I were originally traveling together before _this _idiot-" Sakura directed a pointed look at Im Soo Jin. "-caught up on us and suggested traveling together."

Im Soo Jin huffed and muttered," Safety in numbers, people."

"Soo Jin, where were you (aru)?"

All heads turned around to meet the three other people dashing towards Im Soo Jin.

Im Soo Jin sheepishly scratched the back of her head and answered," Sorry guys, I went off somewhere with my friends." She gestured towards the group of students behind her. The South Korean girl turned to her confused friends and introduced," Everyone, this is Wang Yao, Mei, and Xiao, they're from China, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. All three are also my siblings."

Yao, Mei, and Xiao waved as Im Soo Jin introduced them.

In an attempt to break the ice, Yao revealed," Im Soo Jin has told us a lot about you guys."

Sakura nodded. "However, Im Soo Jin hasn't even mentioned you three."

As soon as Mei laid her eyes on the Japanese girl, Xiao knew that there would be trouble.

Mei's eyes widened in excitement. She squealed and hugged Sakura tightly, much to the other girl's displeasure. "Eek! You're so cute! Can I have a picture?"

Xiao quickly pried Mei off of Sakura and scolded her gently. "Mei, you can't just hug people out of the blue. You have to get their permission."

Meanwhile, Sakura stumbled back and forth, clearly disorientated. Feliciana and Alice assisted the Japanese girl in balance.

Im Soo Jin blinked and commented bluntly," Well, that was amusing. Anyways, what are you all doing for Christmas?"

Madeleine opened her mouth to speak, but Amelia beat her to it.

"Me and Maddie decorated the house and we're planning to just have a quiet Christmas by ourselves, since last year, things got wild," Amelia cheered.

Madeleine chuckled nervously at Amelia's bluntness.

Alice smacked Amelia lightly on the head and scolded," It's _Maddie and I_, you git!"

Amelia ignored this and asked," What are _you_ doing for Christmas?"

Alice blinked and said thoughtfully," Well, my brothers and I have decorated the Christmas tree together and agreed on a truce for this week. We're planning on opening presents together after we visit the church." She eyed Louise. "Louise, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Before Louise could open her mouth, Gilbert beat her to it.

Gilbert smiled and joyfully answered," We set up our Christmas tree and we're planning on going door to door to sing Christmas carols. Afterwards, we'll open our presents while eating stolen!"

Louise mollified her brother and concluded," Okay, I think that's enough detail." She turned to Feliciana. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Feliciana's eyes widened in excitement as Romano mumbled," Here we go again…"

Feliciana jumped up and down, explaining Italian Christmas. "First, we do the Nativity crib scene, where we use a crib to help tell the story of Jesus and then, we'll go out to sing carols to the rest of the children! Next, we eat an Italian Christmas cake called panettone and we wait for Befana to bring us presents!" To everyone's amazement, she said this all in one breath. She pointed at Sakura and asked," What are you doing for Christmas?"

Sakura glanced around the crowd nervously and revealed," Well, I was planning to watch the children on my street play games and watch them spread happiness. I'll probably be alone this Christmas."

A moment of silence rose among the crowd of students.

Finally, Im Soo Jin put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "As much as I don't like you, no one deserves to be alone on Christmas." She offered her a huge grin. "You can come to my house for the holidays!"

Yao, Mei, and Xiao nodded.

Sakura turned to face Im Soo Jin with sincerity lighting her eyes. "Thank you."

A hearty laughter rose among the crowd, but no one knew why. It was just one of those kind of days when everything is fun and light-hearted.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed. Alice was dragged off somewhere by her brothers while Feliciana was slung over Romano's shoulder, taken into the nearest Christmas shop (though not without a small squabble). Im Soo Jin and Mei walked away with Sakura, explaining how Christmas worked in the household of many nations with Yao and Xiao trailing after them. Louise and Gilbert disappeared to shop for food, leaving Amelie and Madeleine.

Amelia turned to Madeleine and asked," Well, Maddie, this year's going to be a blast, ain't it?"

Madeleine smiled and nodded.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**I'm just going to warn you all that there was **_**zero **_**editing done in this besides a quick scroll through for spelling and grammar mistakes. Also, I wrote this earlier to plan for the holidays, but this was supposed to take place when the characters are on relatively good standards with each other. Besides that, Christmas is coming and Hanukkah is coming to an end! I hope everyone has a safe and happy Christmas with their family and friends and everyone has an amazing Hanukkah also! Stay safe and happy guys! If you want, you can PM or review what **_**you're **_**doing for the holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!**


	8. Decline or Accept

_Previously…_

_The school's principal, Mr. Redding, sat in front of the six girls, not seeming to notice them yet._

_Im Soo Jin waved a hand in front of his face and called," Hello? Anyone there?" She was pulled down by Alice back into her metal seat._

_Mr. Redding suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh, hello there. Do you know why you were called here?"_

_The group of musical females simultaneously shook their heads, not daring to speak._

_Mr. Redding smiled gently and boomed," Since all six of you are musically gifted, the school has decided to group you into a single club to regularly play for the school. Is that okay?"_

_A large moment of silence rose between the people._

_Before any of the girls could react, Mr. Redding added," Before you ask, Ms. Moore served as our spy and we have security cameras installed practically everywhere."_

_Another silence rose between the people before a single person spoke up._

_Amelia's eye twitched furiously, corresponding with her incredibly aggravated expression. "Wait…. You what?"_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Cam - Vietnam**

Mr. Redding opened his eyes slowly. "This will be a great way to grow in experience, not to mention compatibility with others. It's like a school group assignment being assigned every few weeks. Remember that. We have asked your parents for permission already and they agreed to do so."

Im Soo Jin tossed her arms in the air, as if flipping a table over. "Isn't _our _permission supposed to be required first?" the South Korean girl asked, frustration seeping into her tone.

Alice put her hands to her hips crossly and added," And what about our work? Staying on top of the class is harder than most people would believe!"

Amelia snorted and snapped," It's more difficult being in line with soccer than being at the top of the class."

The English girl turned to Amelia quickly with furrowed eyebrows and dangerous glint in her green eyes. "Why you-!"

Sensing a future murder, Feliciana grabbed hold of Alice's shoulders, successfully holding her back. "God, and you call _me _violent," she mumbled. She pasted a shaky smile on her lips and suggested," Don't worry, I'm sure we could talk this over with pasta and pizza!"

Louise looked down at the ground and muttered," The world will run out of pasta one day…" She tilted her head upwards and glared at Mr. Redding. "We never agreed to this."

Mr. Redding smirked. "We have nearly three fourths of the school on our side. Disagree and face their wrath or just simply agree to avoid trouble."

The rampaging room fell silent, as if a feather could drop and it would produce a loud sound.

Amelia narrowed her eyes and asked," When did that poll even take place?

Sakura bit her bottom lip in nervousness. "Perhaps we should reevaluate the situation? With that question in mind, of course."

The other females in the room simultaneously nodded, but not without hesitation. They said their farewells to Mr. Redding with a bitter edge to their tone, but left the room without any obvious complaints or problems.

Right after the door clicked shut, an awkward silence was brought up between the six members of the newly found club. As if there was a silent treaty, they walked away back into the cafeteria.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"What's wrong, Soo Jin?" asked Mei in a concerned voice. She placed a hand on the South Korean girl's shoulder gently and patted it. "You usually never show hostility towards food."

Im Soo Jin continued stabbing her kimchi with the pair of wooden chopsticks crossly. A frown was implanted onto her face as her right eye twitched in annoyance continuously. "Mr. Redding's stupid club happened, that's what."

Mei exchanged a quick, panicked glance with Cam before turning her attention back to Im Soo Jin. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Im Soo Jin set down her chopsticks and looked down at the table. "Well, it might take a while, so relax in your seat."

Mei relaxed her tense muscles and prodded Im Soo Jin in the ribs. "Go on."

"Well, it all started when Ms. Moore caught us in the parking lot. There were also a lot of security cameras, so they could listen in on our song rehearsals. Now listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

As Im Soo Jin rambled on about the unfairness of the situation, Mei nodded her head understandingly occasionally, taking in the information quickly. "Well, maybe Mr. Redding was right."

Im Soo Jin cast an astonished look at Mei. "What, why?"

Mei smiled and explained," Think about it like a video game, Soo Jin. You take in experience points each time you interact with the CPU's in a game, eventually leveling up. Think about it that way. In your previous gameplay, you've had to deal with some pretty nasty people, right?"

Im Soo Jin slowly nodded.

Mei continued," Now think of what you've had to do to please them. Maybe go out on a few quests? Or perhaps they were just completely despicable from the start. Whatever the situation, you've had to please or provoke them in one way or another. Now take that into a school situation. The CPU's you hate are the normal students at NIA and you are the protagonist. What are you going to do, give up?"

With a renewed determination, Im Soo Jin pumped her fist. "Never! I'll keep going!"

Mei opened her mouth to comment on Im Soo Jin's newly encouraged state, but the South Korean girl was already racing towards Amelia and Louise to share her newfound knowledge. She stared after her for a moment before starting a conversation with Cam.

Amelia and Louise somehow ended up sitting together, not speaking with a tense aura radiating from them. It got to the point where they were chomping huge bites from their food angrily.

Im Soo Jin tapped both of them on the shoulder and wrapped her arms around their necks loosely. "Hey, you guys! Guess what I learned, da ze!"

Noticing how no one answered, Im Soo Jin relayed the message Mei had told her.

As soon as the words "video game" came into the picture, Amelia was noticeably more attentive to the lesson while Louise mentally groaned.

When Im Soo Jin finished her speech, Amelia was back to her usual, cheery self while Louise was still down in the dumps.

Amelia patted Louise's shoulder carefully and suggested," Since they have pasta and pizza as their group food, how about we make our group food wurst and hot dogs?"

Im Soo Jin raised her hand, but blurted," Don't forget about kimchi!"

Louise stayed silent for a while longer before mumbling," Wurst as our group food does sound pretty nice…"

Amelia flashed a bright grin at the German girl. "See? I told you! Now, all we have to do is find a restaurant that actually serves all three of them…"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"I swear, this feels a lot like burnout when in the middle of an essay," Alice grumpily commented without any energy behind her tone.

Feliciana patted Alice on the back and couple of times before happily replying," Don't be upsetti! Have some spaghetti!"

Alice looked up, and to her surprise, a plate of spaghetti was placed directly in front of her face. "How do you manage to keep this warm?"

Feliciana sheepishly scratched the back of her head before answering hesitantly," Well… I actually just made this when the cafeteria staff wasn't looking."

Sakura turned her head quickly towards the staff before turning back to Feliciana after noticing that they haven't noticed Feliciana. "Next time, I suggest not breaking the rules and just bringing some from home."

Feliciana pouted. "Aw, but where's the fun in that?"

Alice closed her eyes before saying bluntly," That's the point."

Sakura took a bite of her rice before suggesting," Perhaps we should speak to Ms. Moore on the subject? I mean, they could be lying to us under our noses. Think about Amelia's previous question."

Feliciana widened her eyes. "Are you saying that the government is behind this?"

Sakura frantically shook her head and answered," No, not at all! I mean that the school could be lying about the percentage of people who actually want to see us and Lightningbolt work together. Perhaps they actually would rather die than see us play."

Alice blinked several times. "Well, that's a rather grim thought."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but it may be true."

Feliciana grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them out into the hallway. "Then we'll interrogate Ms. Moore on the subject after school. I'll bring the ropes and you two should bring the chloroform. Of course, we need a backup plan too, so-."

_Ring!_

Alice rushed back inside the cafeteria to get her stuff with Sakura trailing behind her.

Feliciana dashed after them and clutched her bookbag close to her chest. She glared at the surrounding people. "Touch anything in here and you're dead." She left the cafeteria as fast as she came.

The witnesses stared after the Italian girl, confused, before shrugging it off and continuing to their respective classes.

The members of Lightningbolt were already on the way to their classes.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Hey, Feliciana, are you heading to Mr. Clundic's room too?" Aasked Amelia. She waved her hand excitedly with a bright smile on her face.

Feliciana waved back enthusiastically and answered loudly," Of course! But I heard that we have a pop quiz…" Her face paled considerably and her attitude quickly dropped.

Amelia's attitude and appearance did the same. Her back slumped, the usually light bookbag feeling heavier than an anvil.

However, the two rapidly regained their happiness levels and skipped to class, chatting about random subjects, such as the history of various foods. They opened the door quietly and scanned the room.

Several students barely acknowledged them, resembling the mental state of a zombie. Bags were heavy under their eyes. It was obvious that they anticipated a pop quiz sometime this week.

Amelia blinked before throwing her bag next to the small desk and preparing a sharpened pencil. She anxiously awaited Mr. Clundic's appearance.

Feliciana did the same, but whispered several words under her breath. Her eyes were wide with her face as pale as a sheet of paper.

More people filtered into the room before the tardy bell rang twice.

"Alright, class, ignore those stupid rumors, they were just trying to scare you," boomed a deep voice.

The students of Mr. Clundic's class turned around and faced the mysterious speaker.

Mr. Clundic walked inside the room with a pleased bounce in his step. He hummed an unfamiliar tune before explaining," In reality, we are going to talk about the Vietnam War instead of taking that pop quiz. So, you're safe…" Mr. Clundic paused, making the air tense. "For now," he added sinisterly. A cackle escaped his lips as the students watched on with slight amusement and terror.

Mr. Clundic cleared his throat and tapped on the board with a long stick. "You see, the Vietnam War, obviously, took place in Vietnam. It was a grueling war for many and not something to be taken lightly. Its participants were…."

As Mr. Clundic rambled on about the Vietnam War, Amelia and several other students (who didn't want to fail the class) were hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth.

Amelia hurriedly scribbled down the notes with ease.

Feliciana was among these several other students taking notes, but wasn't as committed to them. Often, she dozed off, but she soon realized her position and snapped back to reality. She raised her hand.

Mr. Clundic stopped his lecture and pointed the long stick at Feliciana. "Yes?"

Feliciana looked down at her notes and asked," Could you repeat the allies of North Vietnam?"

Mr. Clundic blinked. "Well, of course. The nations that assisted North Vietnam were…"

Feliciana swiftly scribbled down the listed nations. A great pressure seemed to be relieved from her shoulders, as her shoulders weren't shown to be so stiff.

The rest of class was spent with Mr. Clundic lecturing on about the Vietnam War and students occasionally interrupting him to ask questions.

Ring!

Before Mr. Clundic could dismiss the class, the only evidence that the students were there in the first place was a fluttering piece of paper and rolling pencil on the floor. He sighed and picked up the paper and pencil.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Sakura, wait up!"

Sakura turned around and was met with Louise, who appeared not to have even broken a sweat. "Yes?"

Louise appeared sheepish for a moment before asking quietly," May… May I walk to Mrs. Munda's class with you?"

Sakura smiled, finding the situation a bit amusing. "Well, of course," she began softly," You don't have to ask."

Louise smiled and sighed in relief. "Good. And do you think we should hurry? I've heard from the seniors that Mrs. Munda becomes angry if a student is too late."

Sakura glanced down at her wrist watch. Her eyes widened. "If we do not hurry, we'll be late. Let's go." She turned to the hall and started to dash down it, holding her books close to her chest.

Louise trailed after Sakura, securing her bookbag's strings around her hips before continuing, like it said in the manual.

A few moments later, Sakura and Louise walked into the classroom, one out of breath and the other perfectly fine.

The few students there raised an eyebrow at their hurry, but didn't comment on the subject.

After observing this, Sakura glanced down at her watch's clock face and then the clock hung up on the wall. She winded a knob back a bit before glancing apologetically at Louise and taking her seat next to Madeleine Williams.

Madeleine smiled lightly and waved at the Japanese girl as a greeting before turning back to the whiteboard and doodling onto her math journal.

Louise set downds her bookbag into her seat and patiently waited for Mrs. Munda.

As students trickled into the silent classroom, Louise and Sakura felt confused. Mrs. Munda was rarely late, even when she was bugged by personal matters. Because of this, the classroom was gradually becoming louder and louder by the second.

Finally, Mrs. Munda's black heels were heard clicking quickly down the hallway, signaling her return.

The students fell silent, waiting for Mrs. Munda to come into the classroom. They nervously fumbled with their thumbs or bit their bottom lip.

Finally Mrs. Munda flew into the room in a hurry, out of breath. She turned to the class and apologized," Sorry for the lateness, class. This school seriously needs to have shortcuts through the school." She turned to the blackboard. "Get your math journals out, we're discussing trigonometry. The formula for an isosceles triangle should be formatted like…."

As Mrs. Munda lectured the class on the subject of trigonometry formulas, Amelia had the intense urge to slam her forehead on the desk repeatedly. Trigonometry was a very hard subject for her to understand, but it was a required course.

Of course, many other students shared this same opinion.

Within thirty minutes of the class, a few students were dozing off while the others constantly took notes on the matter, stressing about the upcoming test.

Ring!

Before Mrs. Munda could speak, Amelia hurried out of the room, notes tucked safely into her bookbag.

A few moments later, the class came rushing out of classroom, not unlike a stampede of animals. The noise that followed with it could be heard around the school.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Amelia, are the rumors true?"

"I really hope they're true, because a collab between them would be just plain awesome! Isn't that right, guys?"

The classroom simultaneously nodded, tossing countless questions at the overwhelmed American.

"Are you starting a new club?"

"Will you still be in this class?"

"When's the first song coming out?"

Amelia stared down at the desk, unable to comprehend all of the questions thrown at her. With each question, her skin paled a hue before Mrs. Anua was forced to intervene.

Mrs. Anua tapped the whiteboard loudly and shouted above the loud students," Class, we're having a pop quiz."

Immediately, the class's noise died down with many students seeming quite anxious.

Mrs. Anua chuckled. "I'm just kidding; we're actually making a timeline about birth dates for composers from Europe."

The class simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, grab some colored paper from the storage room and a marker. There's also a few textbooks next to the colored paper as a reference tool. I will put on some music, so the room should be completely silent, understand?"

The class nodded their heads and stood up to retrieve the materials.

Amelia picked up a blue piece of construction paper and a textbook before walking back to her desk. She opened her pencil case and pulled out a thin, black marker before starting on the assignment.

Time flew by quickly before Mrs. Anua ordered," Since class is almost over, please turn in your assignment to me as you walk out the door in an _orderly _fashion." Her glare swept across the room, sending chills down many spines.

Amelia grabbed her bookbag and entered the line, holding her nearly finished timeline. She handed the piece of paper to Mrs. Anua before dashing out into the hallway, evading the crowd of answer-hungry students.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Are you saying that we should accept the club offer?"

Feliciana and Sakura nodded their heads, clearly not pleased with what they were saying either.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Have you seen these students when rumors they've heard about are false? It always ends with a terrible event, just like in the movies."

Feliciana nodded. "She took the words right out of my mouth."

Alice pursed her lips in frustration. "Well, perhaps we can find a way out of the deal, like finding a loophole." She thought about this for a moment before sadly turning her head away. "Never mind, there's no loophole for something as blunt as that."

Feliciana pointed at a security camera. "We also can't do anything separately since they're spying on us," she observed.

Sakura agreed. "Shall we share this information with Lightningbolt?" she asked with uneasiness evident in her voice.

Alice shook her head, signaling "no." Upon seeing Feliciana and Sakura's confused expressions, she explained," They can probably figure it out by themselves. If not, then we'll tell them in time."

Feliciana and Sakura thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Louise gathered the other members of Lightningbolt on a bench in the outside field of school. "We need to speak about the new club. Should we decline or accept?"

Amelia thought for a moment before answering hesitantly," We should probably accept. After all, the school students can probably rip us to shreds and I don't think even a _hero_ could stop them."

Im Soo Jin stomped her foot on the ground. "Can't we just do this assignment separately? I mean, I know that there are security cameras pretty much everywhere, but can't we just rehearse together and do our individual parts?"

Louise pondered this notion for a moment. "That's a loophole to consider, but we shouldn't forget that the cameras can track our every move. They're probably recording this conversation right now."

Amelia nodded." So, let's cross out that idea." She took a resigned sigh. "But, we have to consider the thoughts of Lone Wildflowers."

All of them members simultaneously and hesitantly nodded.

Louise stood up. "Our free period is almost over. For now, we'll assume that the other group has chosen the same decision as us. We'll go to the music room to set up for the first meeting."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY LAST CHAPTER, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! Aside from that, don't expect many updates to take place in January because I'm participating in my first JaNoWriMo ****(which isn't a good idea because of school and other shit)****. I'm really sorry, guys. Here's some info on Sakura's schedule and a long chapter as an apology ****(although it's probably not going to end up being long)****:**

**Sakura Honda:**

**First period – History with Clundic  
>Second period – Language Arts with Kooling<br>Lunch  
>Third period – Science with Neeching<br>Fourth period – Math with Munda  
>Fifth period – Photography with Koizumi<br>Sixth period - Free**


	9. Anyone Still Even Here?

**Hi, it's been a long time, da?**

**I'm incredibly sorry to say that no more chapters will go out for this story, making it - y'all are familiar with this - discontinued. I know that this is very disappointing to a few people, but I've been overwhelmed with homework and projects from school. It also doesn't help that I've lost interest in the GerIta ship and that I probably won't keep my promise of the later FraNada and SpaMano.**

**However, I ****_am _****working on another AU with NorIce ****(which probably isn't important news to anyone). **

**I want to thank everyone who read this story, even those just joining now. Again, sorry for discontinuing this.**

**Good bye, until next time. Hasta la pasta.**


End file.
